Another Chance
by Flaming Banana
Summary: The fanfic starts a bit earlier than the beginning. Telling it from different character's points of views. Please read; and comment! Chapter 2 Added! Tifa finds Cloud; and Aeris has an encounter with Tseng.
1. Chapter 1 (Tifa / Barret)

Author's note : All original characters belong to Squaresoft. All created characters belong to me, so far. Barret acts a little odd in the story; sorry if you don't like it. Just the way I seem him as. And, if anything is not right with the story; it's mostly because I haven't played the game in a year or so. Blame it on the lack of a playstation; as well as the scratched CD(s). The names placed in these "( )" are the points of views in the story. Not the whole 'couple' thing.. Anyways, on with the fic'..  
  
---------  
  
It was dark. Always was in the slums. The air was foggy, and full of things that no one would willingly want to breathe in. But, some had to. Just to live. Those duo chocolate hued orbs looked around the area of the Sector Seven slums. Arms were behind her; supporting her upper body. Palms of those gloved hands were resting firmly against the roof of Seventh Heaven, the bar. Also known as Avalanche's hideout; but..no one was suppose to know that.  
  
She sighed. Part of her wishing that she was back in Niblehiem, before it was destroyed all those years ago. The air around her old hometown was actually breathable back then. There was the mako reactor there, but it was off in the mountains, a bit aways from her home. She still remembered playing out in the center of the town with the other kids of the town. Also remembered sitting up on the well; the real center of the town. Pretending that she was at the top.  
  
The gaze of those eyes went down at the thought. Remembered back then. Missed it, too. She just wished that she could've done more. But, she couldn't. It was in the past. There was nothing..to be done, anymore.  
  
The sound of the door to Seventh Heaven slammed. Startling the young woman just a bit. The girl sat up straight, before leaning over just a bit to see who had walked on out. It had to be one of her comrades. Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, or Barret. Maybe even little Marlene came out. There were no customers when she had left the place a half an hour ago, to gaze up at the clouded 'sky'. The plate above them couldn't even be made out, that's how bad the place really was.  
  
"Tifa!" A deep voice called out the girl's name.  
  
Tifa leaned over a bit more, taking note of seeing Barret down below. He was a large man. Confident. And full of seemingly bad attitude. But, he did have a point in all this. 'All this' being to go after ShinRa.  
  
Barret was the leader of Avalanche. The reasons why he was even here were unknown to Tifa. But, she had met him back when she first came to Midgar. Joined up with them to try and put a stop to ShinRa and make the world a better place. For real. Their group was small, for now, but hopefully it could get even better and bigger. Just..not a lot of people were up to going against the biggest, and most known company in the world.  
  
But they were.  
  
"Yeah?" Tifa asked, positioning herself to sitting on the edge of the roof. Her long, bare, slender legs hanging off the edge of it. Her gaze was focused on the form of Barret, her head slightly tilted to the side as she looked down at him. For once.  
  
"C'mon in 'ere! We gots plannin' to do!" Barret yelled out. Shaking his head just a bit before he walked back into the bar; the door slammed shut again.  
  
Tifa sighed, before her gloved hands went to grip the edge of the roof. And, she started to lower herself down just a bit, hanging there for a fourth of a second before dropping down. The soles of her boots making a loud 'thud' as they came in contact with the wooden 'porch', outside of the bar. She turned around, long brown hair swaying just a bit. The hair being tied at the end, made it convenient not to get strands in her way.  
  
Those steps were taken into the bar. A quick glance around it given, to note who was where. Wedge was sitting at the nearest, wooden round table. Eating the supper that she had cooked just a bit ago. Biggs was sitting next to Wedge, a few bottles of beer resting next to him. She didn't see Jessie anywhere, blinked a few times at that. Although, she knew that the other girl was probably downstairs setting up some information on their next mission.  
  
Tifa took note that Marlene, Barret's three year old daughter, was behind the bar. Making Biggs yet another drink. The child learned well on how to make drinks. Although, it wasn't Tifa's idea to put the child to such a task. Just..happened one day.  
  
Barret was standing next to a pinball machine. Or, so it seemed to be one. It was actually just a little platform that sent them down to the lower floor of the bar. No one knew about it except for them. And that was a good thing, too.  
  
"Hey! Ev'ry one! Down hea', quick!" Barret ordered. Those big boots of his made contact with the steel platform in front of the 'pinball machine'. Pressing a little button, before the little platform started to go down.  
  
Everyone listened to Barret. The other two were standing up. Biggs taking the last gulp of his bitter tasting beer, before he set it down on the surface of the table. The two made their way to the area on where the pinball used to be. Biggs jumping down into the hole of the floor, and Wedge coming down right after him. One of them must've pressed the button the pinball machine, because it was making it's way back up to the first floor.  
  
Tifa sighed, faintly, under her breath. Taking a glance over to Marlene, and giving a small wave to her; in her direction. Marlene sent back a small smile.  
  
"Marlene, why not come down there with me?" Tifa asked, using her normal sweet voice.  
  
Marlene nodded, putting down the glass that she was drying, and making her way around the bar and towards Tifa. Marlene's supposed mother figure.  
  
Tifa smiled just a bit, taking the little girl's hand once she had reached her. She then started off towards the pinball machine. Leaning down just a little bit, she picked Marlene up, and set her down on the pinball machine itself. A glance was taken down at her feet, to make sure she was stepping in the 'correct' spots of the platform, before the right gloved hand went to press down on the button. Sending them slowly down into the basement of the bar.  
  
  
----  
  
  
Barret took note of the others entering the basement of Tifa's bar. He was in the far back of it, next to a little punching bag, in which he had just been punching it with his good arm. His other arm, as some would call it a 'gun arm', was self explanatory. It was a gun.  
  
He had often got odd looks on why it was gun, but he just told others that he wanted it that way. That being the half truth. The rest of it being.. he lost his hand back in an accident long ago. In which, he never wanted to dwell on it. Hated thinking about that. That's why no one knew about it, he never wanted to think, talk, or whatever..about it. Personal reasons. Although..there was a part of him thinking about it. The accident. One..where he had lost everything dear to him. His home, his 'life', his love, even his best friend. Part of him lost..  
  
He shook away the thoughts, mentally. He had to focus on what was here. Right now. And, what was that exactly? To get revenge. He was going to avenge all those he lost. All what he lost. Barret, and Avalanche.. They were going to take down ShinRa. Someday.  
  
"The next mission for us," Barret started, "Is for us to blow up the Sector Eight reactor." That's the way every mission briefing started. Start with the location, and then go into details.  
  
"Tifa an' Biggs, you two are gonna come with me. To set the bomb, and fight off any guards that come near us. Jessie, you an' Wedge set the escape bomb, and hook up in'ta their system to make sure me 'n the others get out okay." Barret finished with the so called details. Now, he awaited the questions..and..suggestions.  
  
"I finished the new I.D. Cards. Those will help us on the train ride there, and back." Jessie stated, quietly. Barret nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Anythin' else?" Barret questioned, looking at the others. Biggs looked half asleep, him sitting down on a chair, leaning in towards the table; where he rested his head along his arms. Wedge was seated next to him, his gaze set on Barret. Tifa and Marlene were near Jessie, Tifa leaning against the wall. Marlene standing next to her. Jessie sitting down at her computer chair, looking over files.  
  
Barret got no reply. Just a few shrugs from his comrades. He nodded just a bit, waving the gun arm towards the others. "Then 'm off. I gots stuff to get." Barret stated, heading towards the 'pinball machine' again. He stepped up on the platform, and pressed the button. Slowly sending himself up to the other level of the place. He stepped off, and pressed the button again. Letting it go back down so the others could get back up if they needed to.  
  
Taking those large strides towards the exit of the bar, now, Barret sighed. Mentally. So much has gone now, since that major event in his life..that had happened oh so long ago. He knew that he should just move on. But, he had a right to avenge his family. His friends. His life. Walking down the wooden steps, that led to the dusty ground of the slums, he walked straight ahead. There was a 'building' in front of Tifa's bar. A shop. It sold weapons, a must if you lived in any 'dangerous' areas around the slums. But, it being the slums, any place was dangerous.  
  
Barret walked around the building, until he found the door. There were three levels of this shop. One was the shop itself, the middle floor was just a hangout, and the top floor was an inn. He rested there occasionally when he didn't feel like being around the others. When he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. But, he had to keep up on hiding that part of himself. Seemed like he always wore a mask. Hiding the true self; and just putting up the attitude, and whatnot..for the others.  
  
No one knew the real him.  
  
Seemingly, not even himself.  
  
Barret opened the door, with the good hand. Taking a few steps inside, before he was greeted with the weapon shop owner. He gave the man a small nod, before walking up to the 'counter'.   
  
"What can I get ya today, Barret?" The shop-owner asked. He was a large man, as well. Not quite as large as Barret, though. He was also fairly pale. From the lack of sun light. He had a shaved head, and tattoos all along his arms. Wearing a plain black shirt, with a dark blue jean jacket on over it. The sleeves were cut off; leaving off the shredded ends of them. He then wore plain black pants. Holes in various areas; the bottoms were worn out.  
  
Barret shrugged a bit. Not really knowing what there was in stock or not. "Wha' do ya got?" He asked, taking a glance around the place. Spotting a teenage boy with shaggy brown hair shooting a gun off at a practice board. The place seemed crowded; but..only four people were there. The fourth person being an old man, behind Barret; working on different formations of weapons. He was seeming inside an area that had a black wire fence around it.  
  
"Gots some grenades. An' a new gun, too. 'though 's tha only model of it that we got." The man replied. Turning his back to Barret and picking up an item. Turning around and showing it off a bit. "Don' got a name for it, yet. But, I thought you might like it." He said, giving a small nod. He set it down on the counter, and tilted his head to the side just a bit.  
  
"How much?" Barret asked. Fairly interested in having a new gun arm. It was rather easy putting different ones on. The one on it right now was a Gatling Gun. Nice.  
  
"500 Gil." The man replied, simply.  
  
Barret sighed, again mentally. Didn't have the kind of money to go off and do that. Mostly because he had a daughter to take care of and school. "Jes' get me five grenades." Barret told the man.  
  
The grenades here weren't as powerful as the ones elsewhere. You threw it at someone, and just as it made contact with that person; it exploded. Wouldn't go and explode too much. But, it did do enough damage to kill a single person and wound others. Right..  
  
The man nodded, and turned around again putting five grenades into a small paper bag. He turned back to Barret, setting the bag down lightly on the counters surface. "200 gil." He stated.  
  
Barret nodded, digging the large good hand into his pocket, and placing 200 gil into the shop owner's out-stretched hand. He took the bag, then, and gave the man a nod.  
  
"See ya, Barret." The man said with a nod.  
  
Barret exited the shop, and made his way back to Tifa's bar. He would have gone to the item shop, but they closed early. Mostly because they didn't get a lot of buisness. Which, had it's disappointments.  
  
He opened the door to the bar, stepping in, and letting it slam shut behind him. He set the bag of grenades down onto the surface of the nearest table, lightly. Not wanting to set them off or anything. He took note that everyone was back on the upper level. But..someone was missing.  
  
"Where's Tifa?" 


	2. Chapter 2 (Tifa / Aeris)

Author's Note : Ah! Okay, so I'm gonna re-write the first part sometime soon. And I'm not sure as to when..I should enter in made-up's. Or what characters to use, as well. So, maybe you would like to help?.. E-Mail me at flaming_banana@hotmail.com ..if you want to help with the whole 'made up characters' situation. But, yeah, back to the story. n.n Hope you enjoy; comments and such are wanted!  
  
  
Tifa had left the bar. Seemingly had the need to get out of there and walk around. It was rather cold out, so she had her arms hugging her own slender stomach just a bit. The gaze of those chocolate duos was on the dusty ground, lost in her own confusing thoughts.  
  
She wasn't really looking on where she was going. Even ignored Johnny, who was calling her to her. In which, she didn't notice until he was forced back inside of his house. Poor Johnny, she thought.  
  
Within a few minutes of walking, she stopped. Looking up, she glanced around. Finding herself at the train station. The last train for that day had come just a few minutes before, too. A few people were still around, but.. not many.  
  
Tifa sighed. She wished that she could leave this polluted place sometime soon. Once ShinRa was gone.. Or, at least their crazed ideas of somehow 'making the world a better place'.  
  
She shook her head lightly. Her long, tied, brown hair swaying from side to side. Steps were taken, again. Walking through the train station, and heading more towards the 'Train Graveyard', as some would call it. Just a place where they put trains that hardly worked.. Not many people went there, though. Mostly because 'crazy' people lived there.  
  
She walked up the concrete steps, letting her arms drop; and hang down by her sides. Not even noticing the person that she had ran into.  
  
Or, at least partially ran into.  
  
Tifa stumbled back a bit, looking down at the figure. The person was sitting down, and hardly even took notice that she had ran into him. She blinked a few times, before she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Tifa stated, softly.  
  
The figure didn't really move. Tifa only taking note that he was breathing. By his chest extending forward with each breath he took; and then falling when he exhaled. The man didn't even take note that his fairly large blonde spikes were hanging down into his eyes.  
  
Tifa just sighed. This was great. In a sarcastic matter, at least. She sat down next to the man, on her knees. Cocking her head to the side a bit, before a gloved hand went to lightly touch the young man's shoulder. She felt the need..to see if he was alright. It was common for her. Always had to make sure people were okay.  
  
But, her touching the man must've gotten his attention. He looked up, and towards her. Those clear blue eyes piercing through her own brown orbs.  
  
Tifa gasped. The man.. looked familiar. Just wasn't sure as to who it was. "Uhm.. Are you alright?" Tifa asked, concerned.  
  
The man just blinked once. Before giving a small nod. He looked cold. And confused. His gaze had dropped back down to the ground again. His arms were crossed along his stomach; in which.. He was rather thin. But, seemingly muscular, by what Tifa came to think of anyways. Her hand still being on his shoulder.  
  
Tifa removed it, though. Took note that it might be a bit..awkward. She let that hand rest along her leg. She was getting cold. Dressed in short shorts; and a white 'shirt' tied together at the end; and letting her navel show and all..wasn't really for this kind of night weather.  
  
But, just then, the figure had looked back up at her. Raising an eyebrow slightly, as well. "Tifa?" He questioned, speaking quietly.  
  
Tifa paused everything for a moment. A lot of questions running through her head. The major one being : How did this person know my name? She just nodded a little bit, letting her gaze fall to the ground; as she tried to figure out who this person could be.  
  
Tifa didn't hear anything from the young man, but knew that he was still looking at her. She felt.. Odd. But then, it hit her. The odd, large spikes. The clear blue eyes. The..sense of insecurity that somehow radiated off of the young man's soul.  
  
She looked up, and the corners of her mouth curved up into a small smile. "..Cloud." She spoke the young man's name, quietly.  
  
Cloud just nodded a bit. Looking down towards the ground again. He was shivering from the coldness. But, it was kind of odd.. Yes, it was cold out. But, he was actually wearing warm type of clothing. Shouldn't be shivering.  
  
But, that's Cloud, Tifa thought to herself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked softly. Moving a bit, into a more comfortable sitting position. Her legs were hanging off the edge of the train station's 'platform'. The cold concrete wasn't helping much with the cold air. But she'd live.  
  
Cloud just gave a small shrug. Looking over to her, Tifa took note that he seemed a bit.. Confused? Exactly.  
  
"What about you?.." Cloud asked, in return. Still speaking quietly.  
  
"I live here, now." Tifa replied. She then remembered.. She didn't tell anyone where she went. And, knowing Barret, he was most likely looking for her right now. "Actually, I should be heading back to my bar.. Wanna come?" She asked, hoping.. To spend time with Cloud. Make sure that he was alright; and.. maybe they could talk. About things.   
  
Cloud shrugged, again. Letting his gaze fall back to the dusty ground of the train station. That is, before he stood up, somewhat. He stumbled a bit, but remained standing in the end.  
  
Tifa took note of this. Worried, a bit, she stood up as well. Tilting her head to the side. "You sure you're okay, Cloud?" She asked, wanted..to know if something was wrong.  
  
"I'm fine. But..sure..I'll come with you.." He gave a small nod as he spoke those words. Swallowing just a bit, his throat was sore. Felt..odd.  
  
Tifa just nodded once, letting one of her gloved hands go and take a hold of one his hands. And, she started on the way back to the bar, him following.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
Reddish-brown boots hit the stone pavement of the street in small strides. The 'thud' of the boots connecting with the streets surface echoed, slightly, as well. Gaze was set to the ground; as the young woman lightly swayed the basket of flowers back and forth. She was lost in thought; and for once she didn't have the noise of other people around here. But, even having that taken away; she still couldn't think as well as she could when she was in the church. She had just finished her little 'routine' of selling flowers; and had made a quick stop at the church to check on them. And, since then, the air had..a different feeling to it. It was hard to describe; but, one might say she felt..paranoid? Exactly.  
  
The woman came to a halt; and a glance was given to each side; and then behind her. She didn't see anything; but, still, she felt it. It was natural for her to feel the presence of others. Especially those that she kind of knew; and were familiar with. A faint sigh was emitted under her breath. She didn't need to feel this tonight. Couldn't she just have one good day, ever? Seemingly not. But she wouldn't complain; or voice out her opinion. Not at the moment, at least.  
  
Steps were taken again; as she turned the corner; and continued to walk down the street. Still felt the presence of someone behind her; and she knew it was just one person. Just couldn't find out as to who they were. There were so many people after her. And one might question as to why; but only she..and the people..could answer that fully. Not like she would tell anyone, though.  
  
She had eventually made it to the end of the street; and walking through some partially destroyed building. Graffiti on the walls; but only one stood out for her to see. The walking slowed down a bit so she could read it fully. It was another message from Avalanche. A supposed 'terrorist' group. Their message stating that what ShinRa was doing was wrong; and that they would stop them in the near future. Most people laughed when they read their messages; but she didn't. She kind of..agreed with them. But, again, she wouldn't voice out her opinion. She was just a flower girl.  
  
Walking went back to it's normal pace; and she walked through the building; coming out into the more 'slum'-ish area. Turning another corner, she stopped. Again. Heart beat was a bit faster than normal; and she knew that the person whom was shadowing her was closer. And, possibly in view, now. Pearls bit down on the lower tier; as she turned around. Sighing, again, as she took note of whom was behind her.  
  
A man. Dressed in a navy blue suit; a white shirt underneath. The navy blue shirt over it buttoned up to hide it mostly. Long black strands hung down; a few strands against the slightly pale skin on his face. A small smirk was given, as he looked down at the woman. "Come now, Ancient. You know that if you come with us, the world will be.. better." He spoke quietly, to possibly hide the lie that he was telling the girl.  
  
The girl knew that he was lying. She also knew other things, as well. The fact that he wouldn't take her forcefully to ShinRa, not yet, anyways. There was also the fact that maybe, just maybe, there was a way to make him believe her. To stop trying to persuade her to go. But, she just didn't know how to do that. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tseng."  
  
Tseng sighed. He didn't want to take her forcefully. 'Knowing' her all these years, he kind of got attatched to her a bit. Never would admit to it, though. He didn't even know her name, really. Never got to the point of asking her for it; or finding out for himself. Lame, maybe. But, things happened like that. "Look, Ancient, it's better if you come with me. Otherwise in the near future; it could get worse."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to wait until then." The girl stated; giving a small wave to Tseng with her free hand. She turned around, then. And started to walk off. In a slightly quicker pace than usual; but nothing too out of the ordinary.  
  
Tseng didn't try and stop her or anything. Just stood there for a moment; before he sighed under his breath. Turning around; and walking off into the darkness. It was a good thing he didn't have to report this; this was done out of his own free will. But, next time..it wouldn't. He didn't want to hurt her. But, seemingly, it was the only choice.  
  
  
The girl walked through the slums; passing by pieces of scrap metal..that some called shops. Or houses for that matter. Passing by a broken vehicle; seemingly an R.V.; she could see her house. She walked the rest of the way, and stopped outside of the actual normal looking house. It was a normal size. Two levels, kitchen and dining room downstairs. And the bedrooms upstairs. Outside was a small path that led to the garden. They weren't the best of flowers; but flowers nonetheless. The best flowers grew at the church. But, basically only she knew that.  
  
Steps were taken to the door; and she turned the handle with the free hand. Pushing the door in; a quick glance was given around the place. It was seemingly empty. She stepped inside; and let the door shut close. "Mom! I'm home!" She called out, turning to look towards the kitchen. In which, she saw her 'mother' come out to greet her.  
  
"What took you so long, Aeris?" Her mother asked, worried. Hands were wiped upon the apron she wore; dirty from the cooking and such she was doing to occupy herself with.  
  
"I was followed again. But, it's alright. Nothing happened." Aeris smiled, and gave a small nod. She was good at faking smiles. No one seemed to be able to see through them. Which, was a good thing. For the time being, at least.  
  
Her mother was even more worried, now. She knew that her 'daughter' was in danger; but she wouldn't voice it. Aeris could take care of herself. She would just help along the way. It was as simple as that, right? She hoped so. "You shouldn't stay out this late.." She began, quietly. She didn't finish, though. Mostly because she knew that her 'daugher' didn't like to hear that.  
  
"I'm fine, mom." Aeris stated simply. She walked over to the table; and set the flower basket on the table's surface. Looking down at the flowers for a moment; before sighing faintly under her breath. It was one of those unheard type of sighs. She didn't want to worry her mother. Besides, she would get through this, right? She hoped so. Aeris turned around, and smiled to her mother. "I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning, mom."  
  
A nod was given to her 'daughter'. And, she turned around to walk back into the kitchen. She, too, sighed under her breath. She didn't want to lose the only person she had left in her life. But, things happened..  
  
Aeris walked up the steps; getting nearer to her bedroom. Turning the corner; and stepping inside of her room; in which, the door was open. She bit her bottom lip lightly. Sometimes, she wished that she wasn't..what she was. An ancient. Who would want to be that? You get hunted; and used; and-- She wasn't going to go into this now. Not..now. Everyone dislikes..their life, it seems. But, there had to be good things about being what she was. She would just have to..find them.  
  
Slipping underneath her covers; once she had gotten into bed; she rested her head on her feather stuffed pillow. Eyes shut closed; and she thought. Thought about what exactly was good about being an 'Ancient'. Before falling asleep; she..had the feeling that she knew what it was. But, then there it was. Another dream. 


End file.
